POBSAAC
by ktwesterna
Summary: The Weasley boys promised themselves that they were never going to alow Ginny to go on a date. But will they be able to stop this suiter?
1. Chapter 1

Disclosure: I do not own Harry Potter. You know it. I know it. So let us move on with our sad lives.

A/n: Hey everyone. Sorry about the slow updates on my other stories. I'm getting bored with my other two stories. I will still be working on them if any of you are interested. As for my new story, enjoy.

P.O.B.S.A.A.C 

It was a bright sunny day at Diagon Alley. The streets were full of hustle and bustle. Children of all ages had a look of disappointment on their faces, for the most popular shop was closed. Inside said shop, five voices whispered conspiringly.

"Everyone knows the plan?" one voice asked. A chorus of yes followed.

"Let's go over the list one more time." Another voice said.

"Right. Extendable ears?"

"Check." an identical voice answered.

"Harry's 'borrowed' invisibility cloak?"

"Check."

"Wands?"

"Check."

"Prepared prank box?"

"Check."

"Popcorn?"

"Check."

"Right then. What time do we put operation 'Protect Our Baby Sister At All Costs' into action?" the youngest voice asked.

"At exactly 5:30 at the Burrow. That's where she will be meeting up with her mysterious date. See you then." With that, three cracks were heard, and two identical redheads opened the shop.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak.

"I'm so happy for you!" Hermione Weasley squealed as she hugged her sister-in-law. They were sitting in Ron and Hermione's living room. Ginny had apparated to their flat suddenly to tell Hermione some exciting news.

"Thanks. I can't believe he finally asked me out." Ginny said. Suddenly, her happy smile turned into a mischievous one. "You do realize what this means, don't you? For my privet life? The part of my life that my brothers are supposed to stay out of?" Hermione smiled knowingly.

"Considering who you are going out with, your brothers wont be able to interfere. Though I doubt they wont still try." Just then, a crack was heard in Hermione's kitchen.

" 'Mione, I'm home. Oh, uh, Ginny. What are you doing here?" Ron asked as he walked into the room, he's ears turning red.

"Just visiting. Well I had best be going Hermione. I have to get ready for my big date." Ginny said. "By Ron." With that, Ginny aparated back home.

Hermione looked over at her flustered husband. She might as well have some fun with this.

"Ron, I'm worried about this date of Ginny's. I've read that this man is off balanced, power hungry, and a real player. It's said that he has a new girl friend every week. The latest rumor is that he is a member of the 'Down with Chudley Cannons' club."

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll take care of him." with that, Ron aparated out of their flat. Hermione shook her head at the spot her husband had just been, a smile creeping on her face.

" Course, you can't believe everything you hear."

A/n: Well that's it for this chapter. Now all you have to do is push that little button and I'll update faster. Till then, 'May the force be with you'.

Luv Kt


	2. spying

Disclosure: I don't own Harry Potter. To tired to say anything funny.

A/n: It seems like a lot of people like this story, so I'll keep going. Btw, I'm writing this all off the top of my head, so I have no idea where this story will go. Wish me luck.

5_:25 p.m. The Burrow._

Ginny sighed happily as she put the finishing touches to her makeup. She was wearing a ruffled black skirt and a white tank top with a black sweater over it. Her hair was pulled away from her face and hung in lose curls down her back. A rose held it in place. Perfect.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron were annoyed. They had come up with a perfect plan to make this a one-time date. Four of the brothers were under the _Dislsument _charm (to lazy to look up the proper spelling and word for the charm placed on Harry to make him blend in with the environment in the fifth book) while Ron was under the invisibility cloak. They had supplies packed and events planned. Yet Ginny's mysterious date was late. It was now 5:31! How dare he make their baby sister wait! Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Smiling, Ginny got up to answer the door. She opened it enough for her to get outside, but not wide enough for her hidden brothers to see whom it was. The boys were able to hear a soft conversation going on between their sister and this strange man, but were unable to hear what was being said. Ginny laughed at something the man said and stepped out into the late evening, shutting the door behind her. As one, the five troublemakers rushed out the door and followed Ginny and her date. The stayed close enough so they wouldn't lose them, but far enough so they wouldn't get caught. Ron stared at the back of Ginny's date. The man was wearing muggle clothes; a dark jacket with a dress hat. It looked like he had dark hair.

"Is it just me, or does this guy seem familiar?" Fred asked.

"Course he does" Bill said. "Hermione did say he was famous. We've probable read about him."

The sun was almost down when the couple ahead of them finally stopped. They were in a small wizarding village. Every building was full of lights and laughter. Ginny and her date entered a small restaurant.

"Wait a minute," Ron started slowly. "I know this place. Neville owns it!" His four brothers looked up at him in surprise. Or at least where they thought he was since he was under the invisibility cloak.

"Neville Longbottom? You sure?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Hermione made us come here a few weeks ago. It's pretty nice. Great food." Ron said, a dreamy expression on his face as he thought about the meal.

"Leave it to you, Ron, to remember the food." George said shaking his head.

"At least I have somebody to go out with." Ron said defensively.

"We have girl friends! We just don't fell that you need to know who they are baby brother." Fred said lazily.

"Sure you do."

"As fun as this conversation is, shouldn't we be following Ginny?" Bill said.

"Right."

The five brothers snuck in and watched as Ginny and her date were led to their table. Slowly they creped over so they could get a good look at her date. Crawling under tables and around feet, they finally reached their destination. Finally they would get to see the face of their next victim. They looked up in time to see the man pull off his hat. After blinking repeatedly and rubbing their eyes in disbelief, each brother swore to himself. How were they supposed to chase away the Boy-who-lived?

A/n: Well that's it for this chapter. If any of you are wondering why Ron is using the invisibility cloak, you will find out latter in the story. I hope you liked it. Btw, Megan, Caitlin told me that you read my stories. If so do you review, and under what name?

Please r&r.

Luv Kt


	3. Thank's Ginny

Disclosure: Blah blah blah… you all know that I don't own Harry Potter, so why waist time with this?

**Please Read! Please Read!**

A/n: Sorry for the long wait! I had school problems, friend problems, dance problems, writers block, and problems. Bloody Website! I tried to post this chapter last week, but it wouldn't post! Good news though, my writers block is over! I have come up with three other story ideas and have figured out where I'm going with my current ones. I would especially like to apologize to Megan. I dedicate this chapter to her. Now, on with the story!

Harry glanced around suspiciously. There was no telling where the Weasley men were lurking. He wasn't exactly afraid of what they would do; Harry just didn't want them to do something stupid that would upset Ginny.

"Well Mr. Potter, you look mighty pensive. What's going on in that mind of yours?" Ginny asked. Harry smiled at her.

"Just wondering what your brothers are up to."

"They probably wont do anything. You are the boy-who-lived after all." Ginny stopped for a moment, looking deep in thought. "But there's no fun in them not trying to do you in, is there? Only one way to solve that." With that, Ginny leaned forward and kissed Harry. When they broke apart, Ginny smiled at Harry mischievously. Harry groaned.

"Ginny! Are you trying to get me killed?" he asked weakly, knowing the answer.

"Harry! I'm shocked you would ask! Course I don't want anything to happen to you!" she said in a-would be innocent voice. Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

The Weasley men were in heated discussion. Should they try to scare Harry away or not?

"I think that we should-"

"Leave Harry alone." Fred and George said.

"What about our Honor? Our pride?" Charlie asked loudly.

The couple at the table next to them looked around confusedly.

"What do you think Ron? He is your best mate. Ron?" the brothers looked at Ron. He was staring at Harry and Ginny with his mouth wide open. It didn't take long for the others to figure out why.

"I didn't know Ginny could kiss like that." George said. Obviously impressed.

A/n: I know; way short chapter. My mom just yelled at me to go to bed and I needed to get something posted. I **promise** to update by next Friday. I have the rest of this story written, I just need to type it. Please forgive me!


End file.
